


Under Every Branch

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Themed, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: "Come on," Mihael says, grasping Nate's hand, with a devilish smile on his face, "I have an idea. A… challenge of sorts."…It's Christmas. It was on accident; Nate and Mihael had no idea that their routinely meetings once a week at every time would fall on Christmas. It just happened.Nate still hasn't given Mihael the note. He knows he should, but he just hasn't. There is no time.(This is basically an extension of CEO_Of_TOES's work "death comes twice"… which is REALLY good! So you should read that first.)
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Under Every Branch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CEO_of_TOES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/gifts).
  * Inspired by [death comes twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112052) by [CEO_of_TOES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/pseuds/CEO_of_TOES). 



> AHHHHH! HIIIII! This is for @CEO_of_TOES! Thank you so much for the work for me, I hope you like mine for you! 
> 
> Also, I hope you don't mind this extension from a work of yours. This is totally your idea, I just had another idea that could maybe satisfy me. xD I love angst, but you had me bawling. Good job on that!
> 
> I LOVE SEEING YOUR REPLIES TO MY COMMENTS! I WOULD LOVE IT TO REPLY TO YOURS! I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOO!!
> 
> Anyway, I suggest that everyone read "death comes twice" first. Thank you to everyone who kudoses (?) and comments!

Nate eyes Mihael, mind whirring, and his hand in his pocket, lightly touching the note, as to not make it crinkle and draw the blonde's attention. 

"What?" Mihael asks. Nate jolts out of his reverie, surprised that Mihael noticed. Normally the leather-clad blonde isn't so perceptive. 

"Nothing." Nate replies. Mihael snorts, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah right. We both know that you don't stare at me without an intention. Don't worry, I'll let it go this time." Now Nate rolls his eyes. 

"I don't need you to 'let anything I do go'." Mihael chuckles, shaking his head. 

"Always so sarcastic. I could do without it." He ruffles Nate's black hair gently. "But I can't go without some things of yours." He sings. Nate's cheeks flush red. Mihael doesn't seem to notice, probably because both of their cheeks are red because of the wintery cold all around them. 

Nate continues walking, lost in his thoughts, but quickly realizes that Mihael's not next to him anymore. He looks around, and finds the older male behind him, staring at something. Nate sighs, and swiftly goes back to stand next to him. 

"Hey." 

"Hey…?" Nate replies, raising an eyebrow. Mihael glances at him. 

"Come on," Mihael says, grasping Nate's hand, with a devilish smile on his face, "I have an idea. A… challenge of sorts."

"O-" Nate's cut off by Mihael dragging him over to a building, cornering him against its brick, and kissing him roughly. He protests wordlessly, unable to speak with Mihael's tongue in his mouth. Finally, Mihael pulls away, smirking. Nate pushes the blonde in the chest. "This is not the time to be french-kissing. We're in public." 

"I know. But… look," Mihael points up. Nate looks, and when he does, Mihael wraps his arms loosely around his waist and kisses his throat lightly. 

What Nate sees is mistletoe. 

"Seriously?" Mihael nods, laughing. 

"This is the challenge; kiss under every branch we can find without getting yelled at." Nate glowers at him. 

"Fun." He deadpans. Mihael sighs. "But fine. Why not. I would definitely enjoy getting yelled at on Christmas, walking around in the cold, even though I could be in a warmer place." Mihael frowns, and Nate can see the hurt he tries to hide. 

"We do this once a week." Nate nods. "A date. Once a week. This year, it's on Christmas. Is that a lucky thing or bad thing?" Nate doesn't look at that horrible, sad expression, and instead pulls Mihael away from that spot, already in search of more stupid branches. 

"Are you trying to quiz me now? Let's just go do this. At least I get something good out of it." Mihael laughs again. 

"Hey, you called my kisses good!" Nate snorts. 

"Not your kisses. Sorry, it's your body heat." Mihael pouts. Nate shrugs. He keeps pulling his boyfriend over, and then kisses him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down. _I hate being short,_ he grumbles. 

"You have to say though," Mihael whispers, pulling away, "it is partially about my kisses." He kisses Nate again. 

"Sorry, but no. I'm freezing." Mihael sighs loudly, moving away, but keeping one of Nate's arms around his neck. 

"You're an ungrateful brat. Like a child." Nate's mouth curls into a small smile. 

"And who would you be? My daddy?" Ah, he loves shocking Mihael with these remarks. The blonde's mouth drops open slightly, before he recovers and leers at Nate, tugging a little bit of Nate's hair. 

"Sure, why not? That sounds kinda fun." 

They continue with their game, until finally someone yells at them. They're kissing under more mistletoe, of course, and Nate's hands have traveled up Mihael's shirt, and they're making quite loud, annoying noises. 

"Hey! Stop that!" Someone yells. Mihael breaks away first, laughing. 

"Sorry," he calls back, as Nate's mouth instead moves to his neck, "I have a leech stuck on me. Isn't he cute?" Nate moves back, scowling. "Sorry, baby, but we have to stop. We had a good run, but the game is over." The smaller male's scowl turns into a flirtatious smirk. 

"But Daddy, I never want to stop." He says this with a completely blank voice, but it still has the same effect. Mihael's beautifully azure blue eyes light up. 

"Wel- oh." They both stop. Nate's face, confused, Mihael's, sympathetic. "It's- it's- well, it's time." The blonde forces a smile. Nate nods slowly.

They walk back in silence. They don't look at each other, and they don't touch each other. Nate just barely keeps himself from taking off his black-haired wig, from becoming Near again. Besides, it's itchy. He's becoming bitter. When they finally make it back, he finally takes it off. "Goodbye," Near says. Mi- Mello grunts in response. Near's mouth twitches, trying to frown. Great. He has to rebuild his walls again. Every week, take them down, every week, put them back up again. He just wants to stay, do one or the other. "Merry Christmas." He whispers, and walks away.

Merry Christmas." 

Near stuffs his hands in his empty pockets, tilting his head to the side, and smiling. _I think I like empty pockets better… they don't weigh me down so heavily…_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so sorry if I did it wrong! Just like you did for me, feel free to ask me to change it! Don't hesitate! :D I love you! I'll rewrite it twenty times if you asked me to. xD
> 
> Also, if you ask me to explain the end to you, I will. :D <3 Love and happiness! With health. xD


End file.
